


Bat (but) I love you!

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Baz has some desperate measures up his sleeves (ahem, wings).





	Bat (but) I love you!

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi-chaptered fic so do let me know if you're interested ahahaha :P but yep feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated, as always, even though this is short ^^

**Baz**

I don’t know whether to laugh or to cry.

Because it’s probably the closest I have ever been to him but is probably the closest I will ever be to him.

But that’s alright I guess.

Warm hands on my back in the chilly winter air, their touch comforting and safe.

His breath in my hair, the scent of cherries and pastry.

Eyes soft, lips tilted up into a smile- one I never got from him before this all started.

You see, he’s not smiling at me, not at _me_ exactly-he’d never do that.

It’s just that currently in a fit of desperation I might have, well, turned myself into a bat.

A bat that he’s gotten particularly fond of, apparently, within the span of a week, so I’m fairly insulted that he isn’t quite half as amiable to me when I am in my human form even though we’ve known each other for five years (though that might have been partially my fault, I do admit).

In my defense, this started out as a means of spying on him during the Christmas Break, not a way for me to get together with him. Really.

I’m disturbed. Ask anyone.

But not _this_ disturbed.


End file.
